Ricky Bowen
Richard '"'Ricky" Bowen is the main protagonist of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series. Ricky is a junior and guitarist who previously dated and has a girlfriend Nini. He was cast as Troy Bolton despite his lack of interest in the High School Musical franchise. Ricky is best friends with Big Red, whom he skateboards with outside of school. Personality Ricky is said to be a sensitive comedian. He tries hard to show his feelings, but often he is unable to express himself the way he intends to. He sometimes says the wrong things, but his intentions are good. He is a kind, caring boy who is always on the look out for his friends. Physical Appearance Ricky has curly brown hair with blond highlights. He has a slim build and is tall. He is also known to be very attractive. Biography Season 1 The Auditions The Read-Through The Wonderstudies Blocking Homecoming What Team? Thanksgiving The Tech Rehearsal Opening Night Act Two Relationships Nini Salazar-Roberts Ricky and Nini have known each other since Kindergarten. He gave her the nickname of Nini. He has Nini listed under his favorites in his contacts. They dated until the summer before his junior year when he asked for a break and couldn't say he loved her. During the last few weeks of summer, Ricky tried to go out with other girls, but kept shamelessly talking about Nini the entire time. In Act Two, he finally tells her he loves her, which causes them to kiss and get back together. Main Article: Nini and Ricky Big Red Big Red and Ricky are best friends. They enjoy skateboarding together. While Ricky's mother returns to their house after being away, Ricky goes to Big Red's house, attempting to get away from his parents and crash in Big Red's room. However, this plan ultimately backfires as Ricky is unable to sleep because of his underlying thoughts regarding his family and Big Red's sleep apnea machine. In Opening Night, Ricky presents his guitar and a song that he wrote (Just For A Moment) to Big Red. Big Red is the only person to have heard it. Left utterly confused, Big Red wanted to clarify that the song was for Gina. Ricky hesitantly shakes his head, noting that it was for Nini. Main Article: Ricky and Big Red E.J. Caswell E.J. and Ricky are enemies because they both have loved Nini. For example, in The Auditions, Nini had a moment of sudden stage fright during her audition which gave Ricky the idea to turn on his flashlight for her to get more comfortable. Following he does this, E.J. mimics his action aggressively to one up him. During a Troy and Chad-like warm-up session between the two, Ricky unintentionally hit E.J.'s nose with a basketball out of annoyance. At the end of Opening Night, Ricky panics over the Youth Arts Conservatory recruiter and his mother with her new boyfriend, feeling that he wasn't what Nini needed in terms of greatness. After this unfortunate situation, Ricky finds E.J. and asks him to take over as Troy. E.J. is left slightly speechless, but is seen to take on the role anyway. Main Article: Ricky and E.J. Trivia * His parents are separated. * His first crush was Nini, and his second crush was Minnie Mouse. * His real name is Richard Bowen, and his nickname "Ricky" was given to him by Nini in kindergarten. * He can skateboard. * He enjoys arranging songs to play on his acoustic guitar. Quotes: "Sorry I can't dance like Fred Rogers." "I just think it's weird when people burst in to song in the middle of the street." Gallery has made for him.]] on "The Opening Night"]] Category:Main CharactersCategory:Characters